


After Effects

by IntrovertedHappiness



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedHappiness/pseuds/IntrovertedHappiness





	After Effects

“What do you mean you can’t read it?”

“I- Logan, I don’t know.” Virgil said, putting his head down on the desk. His voice was still shaking from the panic attack he had earlier. About fifteen minutes after it had ended, Logan had come to him, asking for assistance in his latest project. Of course, had he known that “assisting” would involve reading, then Virgil would have refused. But here he was, attempting to read something aloud to Logan.

“Surely you know how to read-”

“I know how to read!” Virgil defended, frowning now. “I just- It’s hard to concentrate after a panic attack and-”

“Panic attack? Virgil I wasn’t aware you had a panic attack.” Logan looked concerned, biting his lip for a second before saying, “We should get you back to your room.”

“No, no I can help! I just need to do something besides reading-”

“No,” Logan said firmly. He put his pen down, standing up. Virgil stood too, still a little wobbly. He leaned on the desk to balance himself. When Logan noticed, he did something Virgil didn’t except. He scooped Virgil up in his arms, bridal style, and started moving towards the door. Virgil ‘eep’d’, blushing madly, burying his face in Logan’s chest. As they walked, Logan commented,

“You really should have said something.”

“I know,” Virgil said as Logan opened the door of Virgil’s room. His voice cracked from embarrassment. Logan chuckled slightly, placing him on the bed.

“Do you need anything?”

“No,” Virgil murmured, snuggling into the bed. He hadn’t realized how exhausted he truly was. His eyes were heavy, and, despite his best efforts, Virgil couldn’t seem to keep them open. He felt Logan softly brush the hair from his eyes, hand lingering on his face for a little too long. But Virgil didn’t mind at all, leaning a bit into it.

“Rest well, Virgil.”


End file.
